Pyjama ?
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: POST-SKYFALL / La réplique de Q a bouleversé James aussi sûrement qu'une balle de Moneypenny dans le thorax … 00Q


Bonjour everyone ! C'est ma première fic sur ce fandom, un peu en retard quand même par rapport à la sortie du film mais bon (j'l'ai quand même commencée le 23 novembre 2012 quoi … et terminée hier ! Mon dieu xD) Cadeau pour ma bêta chérie,** Patate-douce-sama**, et qui je l'espère ne comprend aucune faute :D

_Disclaimer :_ Les persos appartiennent à Ian Fleming of course.

Bien sûr, le Q utilisé ici est le nouveau petit chou interprété par Ben Wishaw C: Je précise parce que je suis pas sûre que ce soit ''Q 3'', donc voilà !

_**Pour les sms :**_

''James''

_Q_

**M (Mallory bien sûr … snif …)**

* * *

**Pyjama ?**

Cette question turlupinait Bond depuis au moins un mois. Il s'était enfin remis de cette mission plutôt désastreuse, il arrivait à empêcher ses tremblements, et ses souvenirs du domaine de ''Skyfall'' seraient bientôt enterrés dans un coin de son crâne. Bien sûr il reverrait toujours la lumière s'enfuir des yeux d'une vieille dame qu'il avait presque -et il avait bien dit presque- considérée comme une mère, mais ce ne serait plus aussi douloureux qu'avant, et de toute façon, une fois toutes ses blessures physiques à peu près guéries, sa vie au MI6 reprendrait son cours normal -si tant est qu'il y ait au moins une chose normale au sein de l'organisation-. Il se demandait parfois vaguement ce qu'il serait devenu si ses parents n'avaient pas trouvé la mort dans ces maudites montagnes*, si cette rage qui l'avait envahi n'était jamais apparue. Mais il oubliait vite ses suppositions. Cela ne servait à rien de regretter ce qui n'existait plus. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et se focalisa sur son verre de whisky, sagement posé sur le bar du restaurant parisien dans lequel il attendait un contact important. Il se demandait s'il devait le boire ou ne pas y toucher. Il redoutait les tremblements de ses mains en cas d'urgence. Sa mission actuelle n'était pas dangereuse à proprement parler : il devait seulement rencontrer un contact dans ce bar, lui soutirer les bonnes informations, juger de leur utilité, et si elles se révélaient importantes, escorter l'individu jusqu'au nouveau quartier général du MI6, devant Mallor… devant M. Il avait encore un peu de mal à mettre un nouveau visage sur cette lettre. Son regard passa de son verre à sa montre. Six minutes de retard. Sa main s'avança vers le verre, il l'observa un instant, elle ne tremblait pas. Il but une gorgée. Le fort goût lui emplit la bouche sans l'enivrer, et sembla le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Puis il reposa la boisson sur le bois noir vernis et joua un instant avec, faisant tourner le liquide au fond du récipient. La serveuse lui jeta un coup d'œil. 007 lui rendit son regard, et sans la quitter des yeux reprit lentement une gorgée. Et enfin quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à sa droite. Son attention fut immédiatement happée par cette nouvelle présence. La première chose qu'il vit d'elle ce furent ses mains, des mains de femmes, aux ongles vernis d'un bleu sombre, assortit à une robe serrée à haut col qui faisait ressortir le feu de cheveux roux. Enfin il leva les yeux vers son visage. Et voilà …, encore une magnifique créature qui croisait son chemin. Autant en profiter n'est-ce pas ?

0o0o0

Allongé sur le lit de l'hôtel, nu bien sûr, sa maîtresse d'un soir à côté de lui jouant avec ses propres mèches de cheveux, James pensait. À quoi ? À ce qu'il venait de faire. L'extase qu'il ressentait avec une femme était vraiment quelque chose d'unique, il n'avait encore rien trouvé d'équivalent, alors il le faisait autant que possible. Ça lui valait une réputation de coureur au MI6 mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait éperdument de ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour se sentir bien. En fait il ne se sentait jamais bien, plus depuis qu'il était devenu double zéro*. Sauf peut-être quand il couchait avec des femmes. Disons qu'il oubliait, que c'était passager et surtout trop court, tout comme l'alcool, bien qu'il bût avant tout par goût. Il poussa un léger soupir, avant de se rendre compte que sa protégée s'était endormie, la tête sur son épaule. Il haussa un sourcil, mais décida de la laisser, au moins comme ça il pouvait la surveiller. Il attrapa doucement son portable sur la table de nuit avec son autre bras. Il affichait deux heures du matin. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il l'avait laissé à l'heure de Londres. À cette heure là Moneypenny devait s'être endormie sur son bureau, Mallory -et zut- M devait être rentré chez lui, Tanner devait … sans doute planifier les emplois du temps. Et Q devait … être affalé dans son lit, devant ses ordinateurs … en pyjama ?

Il déverrouilla son portable et tapa sur le clavier tactile :

''Alors Q, est-ce l'heure de votre pyjama ?''

Et il envoya. Et il attendit. Il se demanda vaguement si Q était accro à ses technologies et au bout de cinq minutes d'attente d'une réponse, il déduisit que ce n'était pas le cas, ou du moins pas à son téléphone. Il bailla soudain et se décida à dormir d'un seul œil, quand son téléphone vibra enfin. Il fut surpris lorsqu'un sourire s'afficha sur son visage sans son accord préalable quand il lut la réponse.

_Malheureusement non 007, je travaille encore dans notre cher bunker mal aéré._

Il répondit tout de suite.

''Oh, quel dommage, je me demande bien à quoi il peut ressembler :)''

_Vous n'aurez qu'à venir constater cela de vos propres yeux mon cher Bond._

James haussa très haut ses sourcils. Q avait vraiment écrit ce qu'il venait de lire ?! Il vérifia, mais il avait bien lu … Il décida de jouer le jeu.

''Est-ce une invitation ?''

Il était sûr de moucher ce petit impétueux et de lui clouer le bec. Mais il eut tort.

_Et si ça l'était ?_

… Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui plaisait ?

'':) passez une bonne nuit Q''

_Je ne doute pas que la votre s'est déjà merveilleusement bien passée._

À quoi jouait ce gamin ?

''M'espionneriez-vous ?''

_Pas du tout, mais votre réputation n'est plus à faire, et je suis persuadé que si votre contact était de sexe masculin vous seriez déjà rentré depuis longtemps :)_

Serait-il … jaloux ?

''Bonne nuit Q''

_Vous aurais-je vexé ?_

''Loin de là. Seulement si je veux pouvoir admirer votre pyjama la nuit prochaine, je dois me lever tôt :)''

_Ha ha, bonne nuit Bond. Faites attention à vous._

''Vous inquiétez-vous pour notre rendez-vous de demain ?''

_Évidemment je ne voudrais pas que vous vous défiliez ;)_

''Pour rien au monde je ne raterais une telle occasion :)''

James ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il continuait ce petit jeu, ça lui faisait étrangement beaucoup de bien. Mais Q changea soudain de sujet.

_Quelles étaient les informations ?_

''La curiosité est un vilain défaut jeune homme, ces informations M sera le seul à les entendre. Allez dormir je suis sérieux.''

Il espérait sa réponse sèche mais pas trop. Mais Q ne s'en formalisa apparemment pas.

_J'y vais de ce pas Maître :)_

Oh mon dieu …

''Ne soyez pas si pressé, attendez demain pour les surnoms honorifiques :)''

Il ne se rendit compte du sous-entendu qu'après avoir appuyé sur ''envoyer''. Il jura doucement. Ce n'était pas le moment de réveiller sa compagne de la nuit.

La réponse mit plus de temps que les autres à arriver, et James devina que le jeune homme avait hésité entre plusieurs réponses.

_Vous savez que les sms des agents sont surveillés n'est-ce pas ?_

''Oui mais par vous, et personne ne garde le gardien.''

_En fait si … M surveille ceux qui me concernent :)_

Oups …

''Même au milieu de la nuit ?''

_Je ne peux rien garantir, il fait parfois des insomnies._

James devait savoir si Mallory avait capté cette conversation et ce malentendu, il fallait donc le provoquer.

''Et bien dans ce cas souhaitons lui le bonsoir ! Bonsoir M !''

_Bonsoir M …_

Quand il reçut un message de Mallory il n'eut aucun doute que Q en avait reçu un similaire.

**Bond, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas rentré de mission ?**

L'agent réfléchit tellement à la réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner sans paraître grossier ou irrespectueux, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de la formuler qu'il reçut une autre missive assez sèche.

**Je préfère vous avertir 007, si notre contact perd la vie, vous aurez foiré votre réintégration au service ! Je vous conseille donc de rentrer au plus vite.**

_Vous l'avez mis en colère …_

James s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose qui allait dans le sens de M et qui le calmerait, mais l'intervention de Q le fit s'enhardir.

''Bien Monsieur, je note cependant que vous n'avez rien contre notre petit rendez-vous :)''

Il décida d'envoyer ce message à Q.

**007 faites attention, je ne suis pas Emma.**

James perdit son sourire. La réplique de Mallory venait de réveiller en lui une douleur, et il lui en voulut pour ça. Il s'en voulut aussi à lui même d'en être aussi affecté.

''Je n'aurais jamais osé imposer cette discussion à une vieille dame. Bonne nuit Monsieur.''

Il reposa son Xperia sur la table de nuit et celui-ci ne vibra plus. Il ne s'endormit pas pour autant et resta couché, dans le noir, à réfléchir. Ses sombres pensées le fatiguèrent et il préféra les abandonner. Il préféra penser au lendemain soir. Voyons voir, comment surprendre Q ? Faire comme pour M -et zut- pour Emma, et l'attendre dans le noir total assis sur un fauteuil dans son appartement ? Ou bien au contraire faire ce qu'un rendez-vous normal ferait et sonner à la porte ?

Pire ! Devait-il porter quelque chose ? Devait-il lui offrir des fleurs ou bien du champagne ? Au moins, il savait quoi porter sur la question vestimentaire … Il finit par se dire qu'un peu de sommeil lui apporterait le meilleur conseil, mais pas une seule fois il ne se demanda ce qu'il se passerait une fois chez Q.

0o0o0

Le lendemain après-midi il abandonna sa protégée à M. Il voulait l'entendre lui-même et avoir le rapport de Bond plus tard. Il s'arrêta devant Moneypenny et lui adressa son petit sourire en coin. La jeune femme le lui rendit quand il s'adossa à son bureau.

-Alors, quels sont les potins du jours ? Interrogea-t-il en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

-Oh, et bien, la plupart concernent votre retour tardif, et le reste le comportement étrange de M aujourd'hui.

-Ah … et que disent-ils ? Fit-il curieux.

-Comme d'habitude : que vous êtes un séducteur invétéré qui teste son sex-appeal parce que vous ne parvenez pas à trouver la bonne personne.

James eut un rire de façade. Il muselait ses sentiments sur sa vie privée inexistante depuis longtemps mais l'année n'avait pas été simple pour lui et il fut plus touché que prévu par ces bruits de couloir.

-Oui je sais, c'est idiot. Reprit-elle. D'autres disent que si M est contrarié c'est votre faute.

Cette fois le rire du blond fut sincère.

-C'est donc vrai ? Demanda la secrétaire.

-Peut-être, je lui demanderai tout à l'heure. Concéda-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Qu'avez-vous fait James ? Demanda Ève en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse.

L'agent soupira avant de répondre qu'il ne le savait pas vraiment, ce qui n'avança pas plus la brune.

Et puis il partit.

Il marcha lentement dans les couloirs blancs, prit successivement trois ascenseurs qui l'emmenèrent dans les vieilles galeries souterraines du bunker, son périple agrémenté bien sûr de six contrôles d'identité. Il arriva enfin au grand sous-sol que Q s'était accaparé et avait carrément envahi de machines dont 007 ne soupçonnait même pas l'utilité. D'ailleurs il aperçut le jeune homme, debout devant un bureau qu'il qualifiait de ''laboratoire'', une blouse blanche sur les épaules, des gants blancs aux mains, un fer à souder dans l'une, des pièces détachées dans l'autre. Il se fit discret pour ne pas le déranger, mais l'invention de l'armurier finit tout de même par faire des étincelles. Le jeune homme se crispa un instant, puis soupira en reposant ses outils et ses pièces d'un air, à très peu de choses près, rageur.

Bond se racla la gorge, joueur.

Le jeune homme ne sursauta pas comme il s'y attendait, mais se retourna vivement dans sa direction, les sourcils légèrement froncés de sa défaite technologique.

-Je suis désolé 007, mais votre stylo explosif vient de _presque_ m'exploser à la figure. Fit-il en insistant bien sur le ''presque''.

James sentit bien le ressentiment et sut qu'il avait intérêt à choisir la bonne réponse. Il fit appel à toute sa répartie.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Plus on attend, meilleure est la récompense non ?

''OK … c'est officiel cette fois, ce gosse te fait perdre tous tes moyens mon p'tit James !'' lui chuchota sa conscience, critique.

D'ailleurs, Q dut avoir une réflexion similaire, compte tenu du regard étrange qu'il lui adressa. Il sembla le jauger un instant, mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il retourna à son bureau, décrocha, émit un ''Oui, Monsieur'' peu convaincu et raccrocha. Puis il revint vers lui, l'air contrit, et lui apprit que M voulait les voir, tous les deux, immédiatement, dans son bureau, avec un petit regard par en dessous absolument a-do-rable.

''Cette fois, t'es foutu James'' se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

Penser qu'un garçon, de quinze ans de moins que lui, était adorable ne lui était encore jamais arrivé … De toute façon, M trancherait dans quelques instants : soit il les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient, et James était foutu, soit il éradiquait ce qu'il y avait entre eux dans l'œuf, avant qu'il n'éclose, et la vie d'avant reviendrait … peut-être.

Il se demanda quel serait le choix qu'il préférerait, et finalement dans l'impossibilité de répondre à cette question, emboîta le pas de Q, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

0o0o0

Finalement, M s'était contenté de _royalement_ snober 007, et leur avait confié une mission commune qui ne débuterait que le mois prochain. Ça lui laissait une semaine et demi pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

Après être sortis du bureau de leur chef, ils avaient discutés un peu avec Moneypenny, tout en esquivant ses questions sur le pourquoi du comment ils avaient réussi à énerver M, et plus tard, le jeune homme était redescendu dans son bunker finir son travail et Bond était sorti du bâtiment.

Il faisait froid en ce mois de janvier sur Londres, il remonta le col de sa veste et observa la vapeur de son souffle quelques instants. Bon … direction une cave à vin pour son petit rendez-vous du soir.

Tout en marchant, il se demandait si c'était un vrai rendez-vous, s'il devait vraiment y aller ou si c'était complètement ridicule. Puis il repensa au visage du jeune homme et se surprit à sourire. Il était gravement atteint …

0o0o0

Q rentrait chez lui assez tard en général, cette fois ne fit pas exception. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures quand il tourna les clefs dans la serrure de sa porte. Il entra et referma à double tour ses six verrous. Il alluma toutes les lumières et vérifia chaque placard, chaque derrière de porte. Bien, il n'y avait personne.

Il n'était pas du tout paranoïaque ! Seulement travailler au MI6 donnait parfois des sueurs froides, et il n'était pas très tranquille ailleurs qu'au bunker désormais. Surtout depuis l'attaque de l'ancien QG quelques mois auparavant.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de mettre son portable à charger, la seconde fut d'enlever son écharpe et son manteau, il nettoya ses lunettes, les posa sur l'évier de sa salle de bain, se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure et remit ses lunettes, alluma la télévision, ses trois laptops, s'installa sur le canapé, termina un ou deux programmes, et pendant le temps des chargements, prit une douche.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, un dilemme se posa à lui. 007 allait-il venir ou pas ? Mettait-il des vêtements propres qui faisaient rendez-vous, ou mettait-il … _son pyjama_ ?

Il rit un instant puis enfila un jean et une chemise noire. Il était sûr qu'il viendrait de toute façon. Il retourna à ses programmes et commanda des plats chinois. Pour deux. Et il passa la demie-heure suivante à fixer son portable en lui ordonnant de vibrer.

Il sursauta quand on frappa à sa porte. Normalement le livreur sonnait à l'interphone.

Il vérifia sur son écran l'image que lui donnait une caméra cachée au dessus de sa porte, et il sourit en voyant Bond. Il se leva et ne lui ouvrit qu'à moitié, l'empêchant d'entrer. Pour l'instant.

Le blond affichait son masque d'indifférence. Pour l'instant.

-Comment êtes-vous entré dans l'immeuble sans le code de la porte ? Demanda Q, un air faussement suspicieux sur le visage.

James sembla chercher ses mots.

-En fait … je suis … passé au travers.

La porte de l'immeuble ? La porte en verre ?

-Vous l'avez brisée ? Pourquoi ne pas juste sonner ?

-Disons qu'on m'a un peu aidé …

Ils se regardèrent étrangement l'un l'autre pendant une longue minute. Q comprenait que James venait de se faire agresser et qu'il se remettait silencieusement de ses émotions. Soudain le blond lui tendit par le goulot une bouteille, brisée elle aussi.

-C'était du champagne … observa 007 tristement.

Q cacha difficilement son envie d'éclater de rire. Puis il remarqua du rouge sur le verre fumé.

-C'est du sang ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je … j'ai dû … m'en _servir_.

D'accord, Q n'en demanderait pas plus sur la bouteille. Il voulait dormir cette nuit si possible, ou du moins ne pas faire d'horribles cauchemars.

-Vous avez informé Tanner ?

-Pas encore.

James attrapa son portable dans la poche de sa veste. Sans le faire exprès, ou alors si, Q ne savait pas trop de toute manière, il en fit légèrement bouger un pan, et le brun put voir qu'une énorme tâche de sang maculait aussi sa chemise. Et qu'elle _s'agrandissait_.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'affola alors de cette manière :

-Vous êtes blessé ?! Idiot ! Entrez immédiatement !

Il le tira à l'intérieur par le col de sa chemise et ferma violemment la porte.

-Vous êtes un véritable idiot ! Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! L'engueula-t-il tout en allant chercher quelques compresses et surtout beaucoup d'alcool.

James sourit un instant, il s'assit à moitié sur le dossier du canapé et appela Tanner.

-J'ai besoin d'une équipe de nettoyage. Fit-il.

Q revint au moment où il donnait l'adresse, et il entendit clairement Tanner demander à l'espion ce qu'il faisait dans l'immeuble de Q.

-Ah bon, Q vit ici ? Répondit le blond, plongeant son regard bleu dans celui du jeune homme.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha de l'espion pour l'obliger à enlever son manteau, sa veste, sa chemise et le léger sweet noir qu'il avait en dessous. James raccrocha juste quand Q appliqua le premier coton gorgé d'alcool. Ça le brûla au moins autant que de l'eau bouillante, mais il n'émit pas un son, il avait trop l'habitude et trop de fierté bien sûr. Il se contenta d'observer le salon de son hôte. Il jetait un coup d'œil à tout, mémorisant le plus important … Les issues, les cachettes, les armureries possibles, la chambre, … le lit …

Il avait vraiment de mauvaises habitudes. Q le tira de ses pensées en appuyant un peu trop fort sur sa plaie. James ne put s'interdire une petite grimace de douleur.

-Qui vous a attaqué ?

-Aucune idée.

-Il vous a peut-être vu hier avec la fille ?

-Possible.

-Il a peut-être prévenu ses employeurs qu'elle était ici …

-Dans ce cas vous êtes en danger et je vais devoir rester ici pour vous protéger. Sourit-il, du moins avant que Q ne rappuie sur sa blessure et ne lui fasse froncer le nez.

-Avec quoi vous a-t-il fait ça ?

-Je croyais à un poignard de l'armée, mais ça aurait fait moins mal.

-C'est profond.

-J'ai connu pire.

Q releva les yeux vers son visage. Et puis son regard fut attirer par toutes les cicatrices qui parsemaient le haut du corps de James … En effet, il avait dû voir bien pire.

-Laquelle est celle de Moneypenny ? Lui demanda-t-il.

James eut un mouvement de recul et haussa un sourcil étonné.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on finisse par parler de cette mission ?

-Parce que vous êtes toujours fortement diminué par cette mission. La preuve : vous venez vous faire poignarder jusqu'en bas de chez moi, tout ça juste pour voir mon pyjama, alors ne vous plaignez pas, sinon vous ne verrez rien du tout.

-Je ne suis pas diminué. Marmonna James en serrant les dents.

-Je suis prêt à parier qu'avant vous vous en seriez sorti avec à peine une égratignure.

Le jeune homme posa plusieurs petits pansements qui soudaient les deux côtés d'une blessure ouverte pour qu'elle se referme naturellement, puis il la dissimula derrière une gaze plus grande qu'il fixa avec du ruban adhésif. Et il resta à contempler son œuvre en silence, figé devant l'autre homme. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où seuls ses yeux vagabondaient entre les cicatrices de l'agent secret. Sa peau … pouvait-il la toucher ? Sa main hésita, jusqu'à ce qu'il avise une vague de chair de poule sur la peau abîmée. Il se reprit soudainement et lui rendit ses vêtements, … avant de les lui reprendre des mains parce qu'ils dégoulinaient de sang et de finalement partir fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche d'une veste assez large.

Pendant ce temps James l'avait observé. La forme de son visage, la ligne de sa mâchoire, le contour de ses lèvres, la couleur de ses yeux. Et quand il lui fut caché par le mur de la chambre, il observa autour de lui. La bouteille d'eau posée à côté du canapé, les ordinateurs qui affichaient des trucs incompréhensibles, la télé allumée mais avec le volume au minimum, la …

L'interphone le fit sursauter avec son alerte absolument abominable pour les tympans. Q revint, lui balança un t-shirt à la figure et parla avec le livreur en lui disant de faire attention à ne pas se couper en passant la porte.

James examina le T-shirt … il y avait le slogan d'une marque de bière dessus et cela le fit sourire en même temps que jeter un regard interrogateur au jeune homme. Puis on frappa à la porte et Q ouvrit et prit les paquets. James enfila le T-shirt, mais le livreur eut le temps de l'apercevoir à moitié nu et d'afficher un air gêné. Puis il s'en alla comme il était venu.

Q soupira en posant les poches remplies de nourriture sur la table à côté de James et se retourna vers lui, l'air passablement ennuyé :

-Bien joué, maintenant la moitié du quartier va savoir que je suis gay.

-Tu es homosexuel ?

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Double Zéro Sept.

James se tut ensuite. Il ne voulait ni le vexer, ni l'énerver. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le chasse d'un coup de pied au cul. Il voulait si possible éviter de tout gâcher comme d'habitude.

Puis James avisa les _deux_ menus … Q n'avait pas douté de lui hein ?

-Vous avez faim ? Lui demanda le jeune homme derrière ses lunettes.

-Quand c'est si gentiment demandé : toujours.

Q fouilla dans les sacs plastiques et lui tendit une boîte cartonnée quelques secondes plus tard, sans oublier des baguettes et sa propre part. Ensuite il s'affala sur son canapé et attrapa la télécommande tel que James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il rit devant les chaussons-lapins du plus jeune qui venait de croiser les jambes sur sa table basse.

-Il n'y a rien ce soir. Ça vous dit un DVD ? Moneypenny a trouvé drôle de m'offrir tous les ''Mission Impossible''.

James se moqua mais ne refusa pas.

-J'aurais pensé que tu étais une personne à chat, fit l'espion au bout de dix minutes de film.

-Hum, ce n'est pas tellement pratique dans un appartement.

-Il y a plein de choses qui ne sont pas pratiques avec les appartements.

-Ah oui ? Comme ?

-Les voisins, les bruits, les interphones … les pannes d'ascenseur, … les pyjamas …

-Ah, s'écria Q comme s'il était tombé sur une bonne bouteille de vin, Ainsi nous y venons enfin !

James haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Je suis là en partie pour ça, fit-il.

-''En partie'' ?

Le blond eut un petit sourire et focalisa de nouveau son attention sur Tom.

-Il me tarde de savoir en quoi consiste l'autre partie, ricana le brun.

L'agent secret le regarda moqueur :

-Et si tu allais plutôt l'enfiler, ton pyjama ?

Q afficha une expression de défi en réponse à la sienne, puis il se leva, enjamba les jambes de 007, qui les avait posées sur la table basse et qui ne les baissa pas, juste pour le plaisir de l'emmerder, et disparut dans sa chambre.

James jubilait, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le chambranle de la porte ouverte de la chambre du jeune homme. Ils y étaient. Il allait enfin voir ce pyjama et cette histoire serait terminée. Il s'attendait à quelque chose entre des petits lapins roses, ou des marmottes assoupies. L'un ou l'autre serait adorable et il adorerait de toute façon. Il ne pouvait effacer ce sourire gamin de son visage à ce moment-là et c'était sans doute parce qu'il était satisfait de la tournure des choses, ou de la possibilité qu'il ne raterait sans doute pas de se moquer du jeune génie … Mais … Q revint … assez … hum … comment dire … complètement nu ? Il avait encore ses lunettes, mais … il ne portait strictement rien d'autre … Peut-être un pyjama invisible ?

James ne perdit pas son sourire, ou alors rien qu'une seconde mais pour en afficher un autre encore plus grand.

-Alors … il est au nettoyage si je comprends bien ? Demanda-t-il sans rougir ni baisser les yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de pyjama Bond.

Le petit plaisantin semblait fier de sa blague … James était lui aussi fier du jeune homme à vrai dire.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, se morigéna l'espion en se levant et en se rapprochant du hacker.

Q fronça les sourcils quand il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine.

-Dis-moi, James … Tu as un uniforme ?

Le blond sourit doucement et se pencha à son oreille, les boucles brunes chatouillant d'ailleurs sa joue mal rasée.

-Oui, murmura-t-il, Un uniforme invisible …

Il s'écarta juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir un sourire appréciateur sur ces si jolies lèvres pâles.

-Hum, soupira Q, Et si tu me le montrais ?

James ricana avant de pousser le jeune homme dans sa propre chambre en appuyant doucement sur une de ses hanches nues pour le faire reculer.

* * *

_S'il l'avait fait un jour, Q ne mit plus jamais de pyjama._

_007 non plus d'ailleurs._

* * *

*Hum, dans Skyfall j'ai pas trop eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une chute d'alpinisme, plutôt de meurtres violents à vrai dire, mais j'ai pas vraiment trouvé d'explication malgré mes recherches … Si quelqu'un peut éclairer ma lanterne ?

*Le premier zéro signifiant qu'un agent a ''le permis de tuer'' et le second ''qu'il l'a déjà fait''. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà C:

_Ouais je sais, 007 qui met des smileys dans ses sms c'est bizarre, mais j'aimais beaucoup xD_

_**Joyeux Noël ma Patate !**_

_Quoi ?_

_Comment ça je suis incapable de tenir un délai ?_

_Mais parfaitement ! Et fière en plus xD_

_''Plus on attend, meilleure est la récompense non ?''_

_Du coup … ça fait davantage … Joyeux Noël en avance de deux mois -ou en retard de dix- ? xD_

_J'avais pour projet (à la sortie de Skyfall, donc, y'a un certain temps maintenant … un an quoi xD) de faire une série de drabble sur ces deux bébés choux. Bon, on verra si j'arrive à faire quelque chose des idées que j'avais dans mes conversations avec ma Patate avec un P majuscule, mais ça se fera peut-être bien ! Ça dépendra p'tet des retours … Mais ils sont tellement mignons je ne devrais pas réussir à résister :D_


End file.
